Dreamscape
by scarlet phlame
Summary: There's a sun underground. There's a World War Three going on above ground. And then there's me, stuck in a parallel world with thirteen incarnations of the Doctor, all milling around, the Tenth Doctor wearing my dad's face and his smile. And then there's the TARDIS and the question of staying.


I'm standing with a pen in my hand, chewing away at the metallic tip thoughtfully as I watch the sun set. Watch the waves of the ocean crash upon each other.

We're underground.

This is impossible. Underground does not have suns. It does not have waves or birds or sky. Underground is dark and bleak and black. Actually, so is above ground. After WWIII, everything's dark.

Except underground, for some apparent reason.

Technically speaking, this isn't exactly underground. It's more of a wormhole of time and space. That happens to be a bit lower. This is sort of the space between planets, the no-place. Like a bridge between worlds.

And I'm the one who discovered it.

I smile. I can't help it. I'm so damn proud of myself.

My team and I start walking. We document everything we see. The progress is painstakingly slow.

We keep walking until the sun fades away. Now it appears we're underground. There's a small cave to the side. We go and investigate. It looks more like a prop cave, as it's so small and short.

I climb up over the cave. There's nothing behind the cave, nothing at all.

I gulp and jump back down.

Then I look up.

We're in this greenhouse place. There are plants everywhere.

We don't inspect the plants, because now, now, I'm excited. This means there must be some sort of civilization around here.

I break into a run, my team following, my beige trench coat billowing behind me.

I skid to a stop.

We're in a warehouse.

To be more specific, we are in the same warehouse we started in. Everything seems the same.

My team gives up. I almost do, too. A wormhole through time and space, and we end up where we started.

Then I realize something.

I grab one of the pickaxes from one of my team members. Then I swing it into the concrete floor.

An alarm goes off. Two men rush to where I am.

Two positively humanoid men.

I beam. "You're aliens," I declare. Even though we seem to be the same species, I don't give a crap. I've discovered a new place with new life. Maybe a parallel world of some sort?

One of the men looks at me.

Then he shouts something about multi-dimensional transportation, which is what I suppose he means by us crawling through that wormhole to get here.

Before I know it, I've been escorted into some sort of food court. I peer around. From what I can gather, we're rare.

Not literally rare. Let me rephrase. In this parallel world, there are apparently no scientists. None. Zip, zero, zelch.

Except me.

And apparently 13 other people.

I do my best. I ask.

"So when you say 13 scientists, who exactly are these scientists?" I ask one of the two men that I met when I drove that pickaxe into the ground.

"The thirteen Doctors, of course," the guy tells me with a scoff.

"Yeah, but what do you mean by that?" I inquire. "Doctor of what?"

"They all go by one name," the guy explains. "And that is the Doctor."

"Sounds a bit like Doctor Who," I say with a smirk.

He looks at me.

"You know... BBC? Doctor Who?" I ask. "No?"

He shakes his head.

Oh, hang on a second. There are 13 incarnations of the Doctor from Doctor Who.

Oh, my god. I've landed in a parallel world where the Doctors from Doctor Who are real.

Holy freaking crap.

"Can I... uh, phone one of them?" I ask the guy. "I mean, for scientific reasons," I add. "So I know how I got here."

"Sure," he says. He hands me his mobile. "Just press whatever number you'd like to call."

I bite my lip, thinking. I take his phone and excuse myself into the mall's hallway. Everything here seems unorthodox, compared to the ruined world I came from.

I punch in two digits with my fingers. One, and zero. Ten.

The phone rings. I hold it to my ear.

"Hello?" the crackly voice from the other end cheerfully asks.

"Dad," I whisper.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, sorry," I mumble. "Hi, I'm..." I search my mind for an alias. Then I decide to be honest. "I'm Samantha. I, uh... I'm from a parallel world."

I can hear him raising his eyebrow from the other end.

"We captured quantum activity," I tell him. "Then we fed it into a wormhole and ended up here."

I can't stop the next words I tell him. I don't want to say them, but I speak them anyway. "So I know it sounds insane and all, but... in this parallel world, I'm your daughter. Kinda. And my dad plays your character. Well, played. I know it sounds nuts, but-"

I stop talking, 'cos the person on the other end has hung up on me.

I smack myself in the face with the phone. I'm not going to bother to call anybody else.

I pocket the phone, deciding not to return it. I'm sure that worker guy won't mind. Hopefully.

I start walking.

I'm outside again. There are stars in the sky. I'm suddenly reminded of my old world.

But after finding this place, I don't think I'm ever going back home again.

I pocket my hands and keep on walking. My trench coat is tattered from all the walking and rock climbing I've done today.

I look up, seeing a plaza.

There's this guy making some sort of speech on a small black stage. There's another black screen behind him. He's surrounded by a small crowd, listening intently and taking pictures. I glance behind him. There's another building, this with glass doors and glass walls, with a big white desk in the middle. Looks a bit like an airport security place.

I shrug off my coat and drape it over my arm. Then I walk over to the guy standing on the stage and my jaw drops.

This is the Eleventh Doctor.

Literally, him. With the bow tie and the tweed jacket, the floppy hair and that smile as he rambles on and on about some particular subject.

I burst into a huge smile.

His dramatic speech, of sorts, has ended by this point, so he hops off the stage. The crowd disperses. Nobody follows him.

Except me. I follow him.

"Uh..." I don't know what to call him. "Eleven?" I try.

He turns around and smiles. "That's me."

I don't know what to say. "Uh, hi. I'm Samantha."

Shoot. Shoot, shoot! This might be worse, because at least Ten could just hang up on me. It would totally suck if Eleven walked off.

But instead his eyes widen. "Wait, you mean you're Samantha?"

I nod, perplexed.

"The Samantha?"

I try to chuckle. "Yeah, that's my name."

"The one who developed the inter-world traveling system via harnessing a quantum tunnel loop?!"

"Ha!" I exclaim. "Finally someone gets it!"

He looks pleased. Actually, no, he looks like a fanboy. Okay, so Eleven's cheerful and my da- I mean, Ten, is grumpy. Figures.

"So, uh... nice to meet you," I say, extending a hand. He shakes it. Wow, this was not how I imagined meeting the Eleventh Doctor. I guess there's been some sort of role-switch.

So I'm in this parallel world, where all 13 doctors are kinda like celebrities, just because they're scientists. Huh. Okay, I can deal with that.

"I'd love to stay and chat, really, but I'm, er, late for something," Eleven says. I nod.

"Of course. Can I, uh... come with you?"

He nods. Okay, so that's good. I follow him into that building that looks like that airport security system that I noticed earlier. I look at the sky, it is day.

"So, uh... do you still travel?" I blurt suddenly. "I mean, in the blue box."

"How did you-"

"It sounds insane, I know," I tell him. "But... in this parallel world I'm from, all of you Doctors are one person. And you're in this TV show called Doctor Who where you travel through space and time in a phone box. And the Tenth Doctor's actor is my dad."

I stare him right in the eyes. "Do you believe me?"

He nods. "Yes, considering. There are so many parallel worlds out there, I suppose it'd be ridiculous to assume that something such would be impossible."

I nod, smile. I'm liking Eleven.

"Ten's been upset with me lately," Eleven tells me. "I don't know why. He's upset about a lot of things. And, yes, I do have a phone box."

I grin. "Do you go traveling?"

He nods. "Yeah."

"Can I, uh... come with you?" I wonder slowly.

He shakes his head. "Sorry. I'm sort of... traveling alone, at the moment. Not that I wouldn't love to have you. You should go ask Six. I think he'd like you."

Okay. I wish I watched Original Doctor Who because I have no bloody clue who the heck Six is. But I smile anyway. I understand. Eleven went through that phase where he sat on a cloud after he lost Amy and Rory. It's understandable.

He knows what I'm thinking. That's good, I guess.

He takes a slip from the person behind the desk. I guess it is some kind of airport place. I don't know.

I wave. He waves back. I watch him walk away.

Then I turn and run outside.

I've got a Doctor to find.

* * *

_**So this was actually based off of a dream I had last night. Everything here happened exactly how it happened in the dream, except there's the difference of my character being David Tennant's daughter.**_

_**I wasn't DT's daughter in the dream, I called him for no apparent reason, which was very funny since he actually did hang up on me. The bit with Eleven also happened to, where I asked him if I could travel with him and he said go with Six. Lol. I'll have to look up who Six is since I honestly have got no clue...**_

_**This is completely uncanon and makes no sense whatsoever, but I had to write it because it was simply the best dream ever in the history of dreams that have been dreamt.**_

_**R&R if you enjoyed my insanity!**_

_**(Which also begs the question. Would you like me to continue?)**_


End file.
